


And They Call It Puppy Love

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birth By Sleep Lea / Isa, Canon Setting, Gen, Hint of a crush, Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Suggested Anxiety, There's a puppy and Isa is in love with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: While waiting for his best friend, Isa finds a little terror (that isn't Lea) to steal his heart.





	And They Call It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @mahoushoujomom on twitter! They love Isa/Saix (me too!) and suggested something with Isa with dogs and I couldn't resist that! 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy, and that anyone else reading this enjoys as well! Apologies for any typos or errors, and thanks for reading!

“Might kill him to not get in trouble for once,” Isa muttered to himself as he reluctantly started to eat his dripping popsicle. He didn’t like to get started on their after-school ritual of ‘ice cream and wandering around’ without Lea, but his popsicle was going to melt by the time he got there. Isa supposed if he finished it before he came, unlikely as he was a very slow eater, he’d just make Lea buy him another one. Though, depending on whatever Lea was being held back for at school then he might just finish it.

Isa sighed, shaking his head to try and get out of his thoughts, pushing off from the building he had been loitering against. Hesitation stilled his steps, a familiar anxiety rising at the thought of deviating from his routine. He swallowed it down, determined to work past it as he started to walk around while ignoring everything shouting at him to wait for Lea before doing anything.

_It’s fine,_ he told himself, exhaling slowly as he started to walk between the buildings and into the back alleys that he and Lea liked to use as a short cut. Isa glanced back, hoping that if Lea comes when he’s not there waiting that he will come looking for him. Teeth bit into his bottom lip, his thoughts rearing back up to swallow him into whatever consuming introspection he would get stuck in until Lea came around when a small noise caught his attention.

He had heard rumors of creepy things crawling around at night, but he never gave them any stock. It just sounded like things to scare the local kids (him and Lea) from snooping around places. As if there was some kind of boogey man in Radiant Garden, which had made Isa snort and roll his eyes at the thought. Yet, being in a slightly dim alley by himself, he had a second to wonder before his rationale won out and he noticed a tiny tail wagging behind a box.

Without realizing it, he had tensed up and Isa relaxed as he shook his head at himself. First his anxiety and now this? He chastised himself as he took a step towards the box, curiously peeking behind it to see a puppy fighting a piece of rope trapped under the heavy wooden crate.

“Where’s your mother…?” Isa asked aloud, his brows furrowed as he leaned back to look up and down the alley behind the buildings, not seeing any sign of a larger dog. A tug at his leg caught his attention and he was greeted with the widest pair of brown eyes and pinkest lolling tongue he’s ever seen.

It was definitely love at first sight, and the rush of emotions he felt for the puppy in that moment put his developing crush on Lea to shame. Isa blinked, taken aback by the sudden rush for affection for the dirty puppy. A small yip and tugging at his pants broke him from his reverie, a little strangled noise escaping him as he reached down with his free hand to try and get the puppy from chewing his pants.

“No, doggy, please,” Isa said, exasperated as it ran circles around him before leaning forward on its front legs to pounce onto his shoe to continue its chewing there. Isa finally kneeled to try and calm the puppy, frustrated at this adorable little terror slobbering all over his person. Only then did he realize the puppy’s true goal (or, perhaps that’s how he would justify his lack of forethought) when it leaped towards his other hand to knock the ice cream out of it.

Isa stared, dumbstruck for a moment as the puppy went to town on the ice cream, before letting out a strangled worried noise as he grabbed the puppy around the middle and lifted it to hold against his chest.

“You can’t have that,” Isa told it, readjusting his grip on the squirming pup. “What if the salt hurt you? Or—oh, milk? Milk, we need to get you milk.”

“Milk?” Isa turned at the sound of Lea’s voice, annoyance and something much warmer that he had been ignoring rising up in Isa at the teasing tone. “Not many cows around her—Is that a puppy? Whoa!”

“How observant of you,” Isa stated dryly, shaking his head as he walked towards Lea. His earlier anxieties washed away as he stood by his side, feeling like things were settling back into place. There was the new addition, yipping and trying to play bite at Lea’s fingers, but Isa did not mind the change. In fact—

“I found this puppy in the alley, I think its mom left it. Can you go buy some milk, I have munn—”

“I got it, don’t worry.” Lea’s smile and his eagerness to help made Isa’s face warm as he nodded. “I’ll be right back! Don’t go too far again, don’t want to have to look for you.” Thankfully, Lea’s words (a large reassurance and bolster to the growing hope he had) were thrown over his shoulder as he ran off, so he likely did not see Isa standing there with pink cheeks and a puppy trying to chew on his sleeve.

* * *

“So what are you going to do with it?” Lea had asked as Isa watched the puppy lap at the small bowl of milk they set down for it. The carton was next to Isa where they were sitting on the edge of one of the fountains as they ate their ice cream (Lea had also bought a replacement for Isa, he wasn’t sure if he should be happy or concerned about the debt he was racking up in favors from him).

“Keep it, of course.” Isa stated matter of factly, ignoring Lea’s blustering and shock. “I found it, it doesn’t have a mother, and I’ll take care of it.”

“Really? What about your parents? Didn’t they say that I was the only wild animal you could bring into the house?” Lea’s grin prompted Isa to smile as he regarded the puppy, who had fallen over to rest now that its belly was full.

“The puppy isn’t wild and can be taught to behave, unlike you” Isa pointed out, biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing as Lea exploded over that. Isa couldn’t hold his laughter back for too long and soon the two of them were laughing as the puppy looked up at them curiously. Once they were calming down, Isa caught Lea looking at him with a soft expression he hadn’t seen before. They both looked away at the same time and Isa cleared his throat as he reached out to gently pet the puppy’s side with his foot.

“I really want to keep them and mom and dad have been saying my grades have been good and I haven’t gotten into any trouble lately,” That last part was said with a sharp look towards Lea and Isa had to smile that Lea did look a little remorseful at that, “So I think it is likely they will let me—”

Isa moved from the fountain to kneel besides the puppy who at his approach rolled onto its side for more pets. He gently ran a hand down its side before carefully lifting up one of its hind legs.

“Let me keep _her_.” Isa stated, lowering the leg of the puppy, who rolled onto her back for belly rubs. Isa smiled down at her as his hand ran over soft fur and even softer belly skin, already feeling an attachment forming. She would be a change, something that might be hard to handle at first, but he had a feeling that she could help him start to deviate from his need to stick to a routine.

Isa glanced to Lea who was looking at him, and the two of them shared a smile. Isa knew that if he wanted to move out of his comfort zone in other areas, namely with the redhead boy who snuck into his heart just as the puppy had, he would need to work on be able to handle when change was thrown his way. Isa was certain that between the two of them, he would find his way there sooner or later.

“Lea, what do you think of the name Luna?” Isa asked with a wry smile before having to wrestle his sleeve away from her as Lea laughed and got up to help him with the big bad pup.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Isa adopted 50 more dogs and was so busy with them and his boyfriend that they couldn't go to a castle to get their hearts stolen and got to open up a nifty dog walking company >;^) 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
